Lollipols and Neckties
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: James acaba de sufrir,de nuevo,por una hembra y tan sólo necesita unos momentos para reflexionar, pero, parecer ser,que su buen amigo Greg no está dispuesto a dejarlo tranquilo y toda esa especie de cocktel puede, quizá, acabar en consecuencia..SLASH


LOLLIPOPS AND NECKTIES

Wilson caminaba de manera torpe por los pasillos…Sentía que la corbata que llevaba atada al cuello era como un bulto molesto y desesperante en su garganta, asfixiada por las terribles ganas de hablar y, al mismo tiempo, de no querer hacer surgir de su boca palabras estúpidas que no servirían nada más que para confirmar lo ocurrido.

Esquivó a una enfermera atolondrada y entró en su despacho, una vez se hubo hallado en frente de él. Comenzó a quitarse aquella horrible corbata, pero se detuvo a mitad de trabajo cuando descubrió que no se encontraba solo.

-Si no te importa…Hoy no estoy para "charretas".- replicó, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de House.

- Uhm…¡"Charretas"! ¡Pensé que lo que hacías era soportar al médico más poco enrollado del hospital de la muerte! – respondió, posando los pies sobre la mesa y sacando una piruleta del interior de su camisa.

- Si es el doctor House, quien dice lo de "muerte", creo que podemos irnos todos a casa.- comentó, abandonando la labor de la corbata y sentándose en la silla colocada en frente de la del otro médico, separados por la mesa, situada en medio.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡El doctor Wilson hará que me sonroje! – contestó Greg, mientras posaba la vista sobre la piruleta y se dedicaba a extraerle el envoltorio.

- No quiero que te sonrojes, quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que manche la preciosa tapicería de tu despacho? Tranquilo, no sólo soy experto en mi trabajo ¡También sé relamer una "lollipop" sin dejar rastro!

- Eso está muy bien, créeme, deberías valerte de ello.- replicó, de nuevo, mirándole con cierto aire de mosqueo.

- Lo he pensado…¡Pero no quiero que nadie más tenga este don! – respondió, terminando de sacar la piruleta del envoltorio.

- Durante el tiempo que llevamos hablando…¿Has recapacitado sobre mi propuesta de que te marches?

- ¿Me has hecho esa propuesta? ¿Cuándo? – inquirió, comenzando a lamer su "lollipop".

Wilson suspiró…¿Por qué, justo en aquel momento, tenía que encontrarse allí a su amigo?

- Si no te lo he propuesto, te lo he dado a entender.

- ¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? El ambiente está caldeado y esa corbata no te queda nada bien.- dijo como respuesta, con el usual tono que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡No me hables de la corbata! ¿Quieres? – exclamó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Me refería a que te quedaría mejor si te la colocaras como Dios manda.

- ¡Lo que quiero es quitármela!

- Veo que hoy Jimmy viene queriéndolo todo.- sonrió, dejando que su atareada lengua se vislumbrase por cada rincón de la piruleta.

- Hoy es un día en el que, de verdad, no quiero estar para nadie…- explicó, cerrando los ojos y paseando sus dedos por aquel rostro cansado…Aunque nada tan cansado como su tono de voz…

Si alguna vez se había mostrado así de vulnerable ante el doctor House, ahora sólo cabía en su mente aquella…con los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir…Con la visión de aquella especie de novia lanzando blasfemias, al descubrir, mediante su confesión, que era judío y atravesando cada zona de su cuerpo con palabras crueles y descuidadas…¡Y se encontraría recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido y dándose cuenta de que no era para tanto, ya que aquella chica, a pesar de lo que hubiera sentido por ella, no merecía la pena, al ser exactamente igual de patética que las personas que reaccionaban así! ¡Debería estar pensando cosas tan convincentes y supuestamente consolantes como aquella, pero…¡Nooo! ¡Allí estaba su gran amigo, siendo House al cien por cien, con su desesperante piruleta en la boca y dispuesto a no irse sin explicaciones! ¿Por qué Wilson tenía la impresión de que todo lo que le ocurría era, sinceramente, estúpido?

- A ver si lo adivino…¡Janisse! ¡Ah, no, no, perdona! ¡Ésa fue la de hace cuatro meses!

- ¿Por qué no te marchas un rato y cuando te llame vienes a ser todo lo House que desees?- le recriminó, mientras el aire de mosqueo comenzaba a elevarse al de enfado.

- ¿Es que necesitas meditar? – inquirió, distraído, dándole un leve mordisco a la piruleta

- ¡Sí, eso mismo! ¡Meditar!

- ¡No hay nada que meditar, hombre! ¡Sólo que ha sido otra más y, ahora, otra menos! ¡Las mujeres no saben apreciar tu afinidad, ya deberías saberlo!

- Si eso es un cumplido, gracias, pero yo no me quedo tan a gusto sólo con pensar eso.

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba que eres James Wilson! ¡Las mujeres pueden caer rendidas ante ti sin necesidad de fijarse en tu afinidad! ¡Porque así es como son ellas, no te dejes engañar!

- Oye, se supone que soy yo, el que acaba de sufrir por culpa de una hembra.

- Cierto…Pero sigo siendo yo el que más sabe.- contestó, sin que su lengua abandonase la labor con aquella especie de "gominola".

- Ahora no me vengas con ésas, porque lo de Stac…

- No se trata de eso, sabelotodo. No es algo de lo que vaya a alardear.- interrumpió, mirándole, ahora, directamente a los ojos…Wilson estaba preparado para todo menos para aquel azul indagante.

Le sorprendió ver como transcurrían los segundos y no se apartaba de aquella mirada impávida, que parecía recriminarle alguna cosa…Con la palabra "estúpido" surgida de ella…

-¿Entonces...?- logró preguntar, al fin, sin dejarse intimidar por aquellos ojos.

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a alardear de ello.- respondió, comenzando a morder, inexplicablemente, el palo blanco y de plástico de la "lollipop".

- No te estoy pidiendo que alardees.

- ¿Qué te lo cuente, tal vez?- sonrió, con sorna, mientras dejaba que sus dientes mordieran con insistencia e hicieran compañía a aquella lengua que recorría cada centímetro de aquel dulce.

- E…Eso mismo…- dijo, sin dejar de mantener la vista fija en la boca de su amigo y en lo que hacía con ella.

- ¿No prefieres que te cuente cómo he conseguido ligarme a Cuddy?

- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡En…en serio?

- ¡Pues no! Pero ¿A qué te excita la idea? – su boca dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh, sí, vamos! ¡Debe de ser tan excitante, ver como le lanzas sarcasmos y ella te los devuelve con un bate de béisbol! – comentó, intentando adquirir el mejor tono de incredulidad que ocultara el nerviosismo y la sorpresa que comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

- ¡Basta, Jimmy, o voy a ponerme cachondo de verdad!- exclamó House, haciendo que a aquella sonrisa burlona se le añadiera una inusual lascivia que no hizo más que continuar confundiendo a James. ¿Qué coño…¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No debía reaccionar ni pensar así! ¡Otra vez con la misma historia no! ¡Ya lo había superado! ¡Pen…pensaba que sí! ¡Y, para colmo, todo ello tenía que juntarse con lo ocurrido con aquella chica! Comenzaba a sentir, de nuevo, aquel nudo en la garganta, a pesar de tener la corbata prácticamente deshecha…

- Te…agradecería que dejaras de morder lo que no toca…Me pone nervioso…- le riñó…Aunque, al cabo de pocos segundos, también se escuchó…y eso fue lo peor.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a la piruleta? ¡Es que viene con chicle! ¡Y no quiero acabarlo tan pronto!- respondió, sin abandonar aquella expresión.

- ¡Pu…pues claro que me refiero a la condenada piruleta! ¿A qué otra cosa, si no? – exclamó, permitiendo que el mismo rojo de la "lollipop" de House surgiera a la luz a través de sus mejillas.

- ¿A qué otra cosa? ¡Ai, pues no lo sé!…¿Lo sabes tú, Wilson?- le preguntó, ensanchando aún más aquellos labios.

- D…¡Deja de cambiar a temas absurdos! ¡Te estaba haciendo una pregunta!

- ¿Quién es aquí el que cambia a temas absurdos?

- ¡Iba yo antes!

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que hay que hacer cola y no me he enterado?- continuó jactándose con cada una de aquellas burlas que ponían de los nervios a su amigo.

-"Cálmate…Es sólo House…Bueno…_sólo_ no…¡Ya es suficientemente House! Pero tú estás acostumbrado…Eres su amigo…¡Eres su amigo! ¡_Sólo_ eso!" pensó, intentando despejar su mente, aunque Gregory aún continuara delante de sus narices.- Bien…Bueno…Antes te estaba hablando en serio. Quiero estar solo durante unos momentos. Así que, si eres tan buen amigo…- habló, indicándole por donde se salía de su despacho.

- Uhm…¡No! Lo siento ¡No lo soy! – replicó, mordiendo con más fuerza el palo blanco.

- Agh…¡House!- suspiró, cerrando de nuevo los ojos…¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿¡Es que no lo entendía?

- ¡Dime, Wilson!- respondió, haciéndose el tonto y mirándole como si fuera un crío que espera que su maestra le formule alguna pregunta fácil…

El nudo en su garganta se acentuó más…James continuó con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza con el codo sobre la mesa…Sentía que debía mantenerse así…Si decidía abrirlos, qué iba a ver… :

Sarcasmos. Burlas. House. Sarcasmos. Burlas. House. Sarcasmos. Lengua. Sonrisa. House. Dientes. Piruleta. Sarcasmos. De nuevo aquella estúpida corbata ahogándole el cuello. House. Piruleta. Sonrisa. Dientes. Lengua. Boca. House…¡House! ¡House! ¡House! ¡House! ¡El condenado House hasta en su mente! ¡No podía ser! ¡Ya era el colmo!

Abrió los ojos…Una vez más…Aquellos dientes…y aquella boca…

-¿¡Quieres dejarlo ya?- exclamó, levantándose de su silla y agarrando el palo blanco de la piruleta del doctor, introduciéndosela torpemente en la boca. - ¡No es tan difícil!

¿Qué coño hacía? ¿Acababa de perder los nervios? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? …¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Estaba claro! Ese comportamiento era impropio de él, por supuesto, pero…¿Por qué se preguntaba hasta los "porqués"? ¡Era demasiado absurdo! ¡Menuda idiotez!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, durante toda aquella especie de tortura con la que su mente parecía disfrutar en contra de él, aún continuaba con la mano sujeta a la "lollipop" de su amigo…Que su boca se encontraba a pocos centímetros de sus dedos y que la saliva proveniente de ella recorría ahora el tacto de la mano de Wilson…En otra ocasión y con otra persona, su primer instinto hubiera sido el de apartar la mano, asqueado por las babas del contrario…Pero, nada…Ni tan siquiera algo parecido sobrevolaba su mente, en aquel instante…Era algo mucho más distinto, lo que le producía…Algo mucho más embarazoso…

Comenzó a retirar la mano, pero House detuvo aquel intento, rodeándole la muñeca con sus dedos, ahora libres de sujetar la piruleta, y manteniendo la mano de Wilson agarrada al palo blanco…Wilson pensó que lo hacía únicamente para mantener la "lollipop" en su boca, hasta que se reencontró con aquel azul intimidante…Hasta que aquella mirada que le ofrecía se introdujo en sus ojos y consiguió llegar a un punto extraño que respondió en él con algo parecido a unas desconocidas compulsiones en su estómago…¿O no era sólo en su estómago? Fuese donde fuese, continuaba confuso…No sólo por lo que estaba experimentando sino porque no sabía si era una sensación desagradable o…

Otra vez…preguntándose el porqué…¿Es que no estaba harto? ¿No estaba harto de encontrarse cada día con aquellas dos pupilas y ni siquiera resolver el estúpido e insistente enigma de su cabeza? ¡Incluso tampoco estaba seguro de que con la cabeza consiguiera algo parecido a una respuesta! ¿Por qué? ¡Maldito fuera todo! ¿Por qué…Greg?

- …M…¡Muy bien! ¡Como prefieras! ¡Me iré yo, a pesar de que éste sea mi despacho!- exclamó, no sabía si enfadado con él o consigo mismo, escapando, de nuevo, a aquella mirada incompresible...Se soltó de House y le dio la espalda, caminando directo a la puerta.

Pero, ni siquiera consiguió poner un pie fuera. Ahora la garganta le apretaba tanto que, por un momento, creyó desfallecer…¿Podía ser que ni siquiera oyera a su amigo acercarse por detrás?

Sintió la pared contra la espalda. Sintió como si aquellas manos lo encadenaran al agarrarlo con firmeza de la corbata y, finalmente, sintió el fuerte e impactante sabor de la piruleta deshacerse en su boca con la ayuda del tacto de una lengua juguetona y lasciva, demasiado conocida para él…aunque nunca de aquella manera…Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía…No quería…Su mente había dejado de trabajar…La lengua de House mantenía a Wilson distraído de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella…La saliva se entremezcló con la suya. Los labios se deslizaron por su boca. La mano de House masajeó su cabello…Un ligero suspiro surgió del interior de Wilson, a la vez que _su amigo _continuaba sin dejar pasar cualquier rincón de su boca libre…Los labios de House se servían de los suyos cada vez con más intensidad…Finalmente, se deslizó suavemente por alrededor de ellos y ambos recobraron la respiración…

Ya no se hablaba…Sólo habían agitados suspiros…Ni siquiera lo miraba…y no quería volver a sentir que pensaba…Pero, lamentablemente, quizás no fuera ésa la solución…Esperaba que el silencio fuera desgarrado por la usual e inseparable verborrea del otro doctor…y aquello le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa…Porque demostraría que todo continuaba igual…y para siempre…Pero, no captó sonido alguno…House mantenía el silencio…y con aquel silencio, se fue todo...La tortura de su mente, la cual se despejó, y el nudo firme y desgarrante de la corbata…Wilson se mantuvo quieto…pero, ahora era cuando su corazón respondía.

- No me voy al otro lado del planeta…- dijo, abriendo, finalmente, la puerta.- Estás en mi despacho…Lo normal es que vuelva por aquí…- antes de perderse entre las enfermeras, logró reunir la única sonrisa sincera durante todo aquel día y mostrársela a la única persona ante la cual se aparecía.- ¡Y, para entonces, a ver si ya has llegado al condenado chicle!

4


End file.
